Are we on the same page?
by SnowyPrecipice
Summary: Yuuri and Wolfram have a short conversation and a misunderstanding occurs. Conrad appears later on and Yuuri thinks Wolfram may not be that wrong after all. Implied ConYuu, only cause they look so good together, and the soulmate stares make me melt. :3


Yuuri was lost in thought again. Or rather, daydreaming.

"Yuu-ri!" Wolfram's voice couldn't get to him. Well, not that Yuuri listened to him talking half the time anyway.

"You're supposed to be training, wimp!" Wolfram yelled right into Yuuri's ear, and the black-haired teen jumped in surprise.

"Oh." Yuuri's eyes weren't glazed over anymore. "Sorry, Wolfram."

The blonde's lips tightened together in disapproval. "How are you going to lead this country if you can't even manage a sword fight? Gunter wanted to train you but I thought it was befitting of _me_ to do it, so you better start paying attention!"

Yuuri chuckled hesitantly and apologized again before lifting his sword.

"What were you thinking about, anyway?" Wolfram asked, curious.

"He's a great fighter." Yuuri said, nodding slightly. "And a very hard worker."

"Well, he is the best, and he does help to watch over Shin Makoku…" Wolfram agreed, unsure of where this was going.

Great, that wimp was lost in thought again.

"Aren't you crept out, though? The way he looks at you." Wolfram snorted.

"What about the way he looks at me? His eyes are so kind." Yuuri sighed. Wolfram felt a tad uneasy. Why was his fiancé thinking about another man's – no – _person's_, eyes?

"More like full of perversion…" Wolfram retorted, letting the tip of his sword rest on the ground. Yuuri wasn't in any mood to concentrate, after all.

"Huh?" Yuuri glanced at Wolfram. "What did you say?"

"And the way he professes his love for you so freely. Moreover, he hugs you all the time!" Wolfram said heatedly.

Yuuri stared at Wolfram in utter puzzlement.

"…Eh?"

"Gunter! The lavender-haired _pervert_ who finds every opportunity to have physical contact with you!" Wolfram said exasperatedly. "Isn't that who you were gushing on about?"

There was a very awkward silence.

"Isn't it? Well, admiring him is better than admiring either of my brothers, because _I'm_ the only fiancé you'll have in this family." Wolfram stated fiercely.

The blonde was unnerved by Yuuri's incredulous stare.

"What?"

His fiancé just kept on staring at him.

Wolfram couldn't take it any longer – he didn't have much patience to begin with; training new recruits always ended up with him yelling – and stalked off. That stupid Maou, couldn't he try learning how to wield a sword when he was generous enough to teach that wimp?

"Come back when you want to train, wimp!" Wolfram called from a distance, going to find something calming to do, like painting.

Yuuri was left there, realization on his face.

"He thought I was talking about… Gunter?" Yuuri's features distorted with the hilarity and repulsion of the idea. Not that he didn't like Gunter, but it _was_ uncomfortable around him sometimes. He preferred Gunter as a teacher and a noble, not how he was when the Maou was around. He wondered why Gunter acted like that, anyway…

"Heika?" A familiar voice greeted his ears.

"Yuuuuu-ri." Conrad corrected himself almost immediately before Yuuri could open his mouth.

"Training alone?"

Yuuri sighed, lowering his sword. "No, Wolfram was trying to teach me but I got distracted." He felt a bit guilty. "Again."

Conrad drew his sword from its hilt and stood before the young king. "Distracted by what, may I ask?" Those brown eyes Yuuri was thinking about earlier twinkled.

"Well, I – " Conrad suddenly reached forward and pulled Yuuri towards him. Yuuri turned to see a disgruntled Dorcascus on the ground, mumbling something unintelligible to himself.

"Are you okay?" Yuuri pulled free from Conrad's hold and rushed to the soldier.

"Heika!" The man hastily stood up and bowed. "I'm sorry to have put you in danger, I was picking fruits for the maids." He pointed up at the tree above them, and smiled apologetically. "I must have slipped."

Yuuri reassured the soldier and sent him on his way, telling him that a ladder was probably a better way of picking fruits.

"Thanks, Conrad." Yuuri said.

"My pleasure." Conrad gave his usual, affectionate smile.

Wolfram's words came to him suddenly. _"…finds every opportunity to have physical contact with you…"_

A slight blush spread across Yuuri's face. Maybe Wolfram wasn't _entirely_ wrong… No! What was he thinking? Conrad always had a good reason, mostly involving saving him from something.

_Don't let your mind wander, _Yuuri reminded himself.

"Is anything wrong, Heika?" Conrad asked, and Yuuri met his eyes again. Maybe the emotion in those deliciously warm brown eyes was nothing like Gunter's, but there was that hint of…

Yuuri thrust his sword into Conrad's hands and took off running.

"Sorry, Conrad, I have… paperwork to do!"

The brown-haired soldier watched as the red-faced Maou disappeared around the corner, chuckling to himself. Yuuri never did paperwork if he couldn't help it.

Conrad would just have to see how things turned out.

After all, good things come to those to wait.

_-end-_

* * *

><p><em>Heh, I haven't written any ConYuu in AGES. This is more a drabble than anything. But I started watching KKM again and my love for them has revived. And on a side note, I hate it how I always see perfect pictures of them in my head but I just can't draw it out. ):<em>

_Anyway, comments always appreciated! :3_


End file.
